rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Archives
The Archives is a memory storage bank for old information. It is located in a structure at the bottom of the main pillar of the Principal Office. From the outside the Archives look like a small hut but it has trans-finite parameters. This simply means it is larger on the inside than it is on the outside. This is accomplished by compressed file space. Since all the information in the archives is not used often all the information inside it is compressed in zipped folders. The Read-Only Room inside the Principal Office has direct access to the information stored in the Archives. Phong uses this room to read and use the information stored in the Archives without actually having to leave the Principal Office. The main entrance to the Archives is a large metal door with a large security system. At all times at least three CPU guards stand watch at the entrance, and there is a large landing platform at the entrance for cars to land. The security system for the Archives is second only to that of the System Operating Core. The Archives are accessed by the password 'Enter', the security system will then match the persons voice to a recording of their voice to confirm their identity. Phong and Dot Matrix are authorized for access to the Archives, Dot was put in charge of the security of the Archives so Phong could focus on security for the Core. After the destruction of Mainframe's Twin City everyone thought the experimental Gateway Command was at fault. A copy of the control circuitry for the Gateway had survived and was put in the Archives for safe keeping. Megabyte used Game energy to power a large Energy Drill to burrow from the Utility Tunnels and break through the security of the Archives and steal the Gateway Command control circuitry. The Game energy proved to be the only thing aside the Core that could generate the power necessary to break into the Archives. The circuitry was later destroyed during a brief fight. (When Games Collide) There is an auxiliary Sub-Sphere in the Archives that can quickly replace the current Sub-Sphere if it is destroyed. (Bad Bob) Hexadecimal broke into the Archives, and easily destroyed the entire security system and infected the System Paint Program so she could control it from her Lair. She then threw the rest of the Archives into complete chaos and went back to her Lair taking the guards with her. Hex repainted all of Mainframe with the paint program, throwing the city into chaos. Dot and Enzo had to go to the Archives and break the link on the program. It took a long time to find the program window in the chaos of the Archives but they eventually broke the link as Bob undid all the paint. (Painted Windows) When Bob wanted to separate from Glitch he needed information and equipment in the Archives to do it. Phong would not give him the password to the Archives, avoiding the request every time Bob asked. Mouse hacked into the Archives for him, bypassing its security allowing Bob access to its stored information. (Life's a Glitch) Two years later, when Megabyte returned, Dot came up with a plan to trap him by offering the Gateway Command as bait. While the Gateway was being moved to the Archives by the CPUs, Megabyte's ABCs attacked and quickly destroyed the CPUs protecting the Gateway before they could reach the Archives. They disabled the auto-pilot on the CPU Tank carrying the Gateway and towed it with a tractor beam back to Level 31 in Giedi Prime. The entire operation proved to be a trap, as the Gateway Command Megaybte stole was a fake. A CPU unit lead by Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa attacked the virals and captured Megabyte. While in the brig of the Principal Office, Megabyte asked about the location of the true Gateway Command. Bob told him it was in the safest place, and Megabyte reasoned that the only safer place than the Archives was the Core Room. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Category:Locations Category:Principal Office Rooms